


New Skills

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [13]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Honesty, M/M, Sex Talk, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel and Louis work out how to surprise Armand for his and Daniels anniversary....why must Louis' knees show?
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	New Skills

‘No absolutely not!’ I deadpanned.

Daniel whined pleadingly. ‘Come on! It’s me and Armand’s anniversary I wanna do something special!! It’s not that hard to crawl all sexy like and play the swooning submissive! He won’t even whip your bum for you I swear!’

‘Daniel!’ I was aghast, the very thought of Armand reddening my bottom warmed my neck and ears but also made me uncomfortable. ‘This isn’t a good idea! I cannot do sexy, I am an awkward, introverted, shy, and inexperienced virgin.’

‘Please! Louis I already bought us outfits!!!’ Daniel whined again, he pouted at my pleadingly. ‘Pleeeeease!!!’

‘Show me the outfits first.’ I sighed.

Daniel bounced up with a shriek and ran to grab a box from under the bed. He pulled out a short gown made of sheer material; it wouldn’t even reach my knees. Next came wrist cuffs, a choker, thigh high stockings with black “booty shorts”, mine read “No spanking” in large pink letters, and garters. Then I saw the corsets and balked entirely.

‘No Daniel! This is women’s foundation garments! I am not a woman!’ I said crossly, indignant and embarrassed.

‘Please Lou….you’ll look stunning I promise! Armand will get so hot for you he won’t even know what to do!’ Daniel smiled hopefully at me.

I felt so guilty for wanting to say no, and I was curious about how I would look in such an outfit but I also felt too shy to flounce in front of my lovers so skimpily dressed.

Daniel had read my thoughts and laughed. ‘We have seen you naked, Armand has had his face between your cheeks, this won’t be any worse!’

‘What’s your plan?’ I knew I’d lost the battle, unable to argue against his logic.

Daniel squealed again and hugged me. ‘I say we surprise him while he’s napping, we can get dressed in the bathroom or another room and creep in on him. He’ll wake up as soon as we open the door. We just stand there all sultry looking while he worships us with his eyes. Then I say something playful and we crawl to him and let him dominate us like a fucking pro!’

‘Daniel I don’t know how to crawl sexily….’

My argument was weak and we both knew it, but Daniel wouldn’t give up that easily. ‘That’s fine I’m a master, I’ll have you putting Madonna to shame!’

Daniel told me to take off my shoes and jacket, so that I was in my socks and jeans and a turtleneck. We knelt on the bedroom floor side by side and Daniel reassured me it wouldn’t be as bad as I thought.

‘The trick is not to think about it! You have to relax and let your body move as it wants to. Start with a hand across the collarbone all teasingly like….’

I mimicked his motion, trailing my fingers across my collarbone and down to my chest where I brushed across a nipple and flattened my palm across my abdomen down to my thigh.

‘Good now that hand is the first hand on the floor, the other hand follows.’ Daniel demonstrated and I followed. ‘Now left hand right knee and vice versa.’

He started to crawl towards the bed slowly, step for step with me.

‘Louis relax, let your hips rock from side to side, as you pick up your right knee let that hip drop, then as you put that knee on the ground roll the hip back while the other leg moves.’

I gave him a sceptical look but did as he said blushing hotly as he stopped to watch me. I planted my backside on the ground after two crawling steps. ‘Daniel this feels silly! It’s not sexy, it’s humiliating.’

‘You haven’t even given it a fair go Lou! You’ll get better with practise that already looked better!’ Daniel hurried to placate me.

I shook my head and rubbed my face. ‘Daniel it’s awkward…’

Daniel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. ‘You said that about Armand rimming you the first few times too, now you beg for it as sure as I do!’

‘Daniel!’ I chucked a shoe at him which he caught and tossed aside calmly. ‘It’s still awkward….I feel like I’m making a fool of myself…I don’t want Armand to laugh at me…’

There it was, the crux of the matter, if I had ever done this with Lestat I’d have been laughed out of the flat. I wouldn’t have shown my face ever again. I knew I shouldn’t expect it from Armand but that little voice in the back of my head loves to torment me so. Daniel took my hands and kissed them.

‘Armand will not laugh at you I swear. Just give it a try okay?’ Daniel got back on his all fours. ‘This would make Armand laugh!’

He began to crawl with his nose in the air, eyes crossed and his bum wiggling from side to side. I couldn’t resist and burst out laughing at the sight of him, which reduced Daniel to peals of laughter. We sat in hysterics for a while.

‘It hurts!’ I gasped out, clutching my side. ‘I have a stitch!’

Daniel scoffed in response. ‘Well that’s a way to kill the mood!’

We lay side by side on the floor, calming down. Daniel turned to me and poked me to get me up.

‘If at first you don’t succeed, try again little grasshopper!’ Daniel showed me again how to crawl and I duly copied him.

I crawled away from him and when I turned around to see if I was doing it right I found him with a lecherous look on his face, eyes on my behind.

‘Did I do it right?’

‘Oh yea you did that perfectly…’ he bit his lip meekly. ‘Now do it back…so I can see how Armand will see it…’

I crawled back to him, feeling a wave of pleasure as I saw his eyes darken with desire, I smirked at him. I crawled until I was right in front of him, I put one hand on each of his knees and brought my mouth to his ear. ‘Was that perfect too Daniel?’

Daniel groaned and pushed me onto my back, settling himself between my legs, kissing me breathlessly. I wrapped my legs around him and he writhed against me, his hands settled on my hips and I clawed at his back as he ground against my hips. I assumed that was a positive response to my crawling. Neither of us lasted long, having already been intimate earlier that night.

Daniel and I kissed gently as we separated slowly.

‘Your crawl will make Armand cum on the spot, Jesus Lou…you’re a damn good seducer…’ Daniel panted, smiling and rubbing my chest as he sat up between my thighs.

‘Merci monsieur you are quite skilful yourself….’ I said slyly, and screamed inside as I didn’t know where this smarmy version of myself was coming from all the time.

Daniel huffed a laugh and I sat up so we could talk.

‘Well you’ve mastered the crawl, now we need to discuss some ground rules before we go into this….’ Daniel looked hesitantly at me. ‘I think we forbid him to touch us without our permission and we give him a little show…’

I thought about it, it wouldn’t be the first time Daniel and I engaged each other while our demonic lover watched. I didn’t mind the idea, I only minded that Daniel seemed nervous to continue.

‘What will we do in this little show?’ I asked apprehensively.

Daniel held up his hands to calm me. ‘Don’t be mad or upset or take this the wrong way, you are welcome to say no now or during the whole thing!’

I nodded my understanding and he continued. ‘I thought we could do what we just did but…I thought maybe you’re ready to try fingering again…’

I must have looked uncomfortable because he was quick to grab my hands and hold them tightly in his own. ‘I don’t want you to agree if you’re unsure! I just thought it’s something he hasn’t seen us do, it’s just something he and I do together…and for him to see me doing it to you for the first time would drive him mad….I’ll use one finger and if you don’t like it you just give me a code word and I’ll stop.’

He looked anxious; he was worried he had scared me off. I was not sure this was a good idea, he understood Daniels point, it was time to spice things up and Armand would certainly appreciate the view. Daniel was staring at me and I pulled myself out of my head to answer him.

‘It won’t hurt?’  
‘No I swear I’ll use loads of lube and just one finger.’  
‘And if I want to stop we will stop?’  
‘Of course Lou, you should know by now we’ll never force anything on you…’

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement, I hoped I wouldn’t regret it, but thinking on it Armand’s tongue was bigger than one of Daniels fingers; so it probably wouldn’t be much different. Daniel hugged me and swore I wouldn’t regret any of this.

‘Daniel-’ I stopped myself.

He cocked his head to the side. ‘What’s up Lou? Something bothering you?’

I wondered if this was the time to have this conversation but I couldn’t keep my thoughts to myself any longer. We had discussed this a handful of times and all I had been told was that when the time came it would be just fine, I would be fine.

‘Daniel I’m still thinking about the end goal….a lot…and I have mentioned it a few times and you two don’t really answer me….’

‘I thought we were answering you Lou? What did you want to know?’ Daniel frowned.

I took a deep breath before asking, although I had become better adjusted and used to the situation I was still incredibly shy and didn’t like to speak about our peversions. ‘When I tried to use Riccardo the first time it hurt and I bled, you both keep saying it won’t hurt but you won’t tell me how you know; if it hurt before then why not with you?’

‘Well Lou…that’s kinda why we’ve been trying to get you used to stuff like rimming and why I suggest we try fingering….’ Daniel could see I was confused and didn’t understand and he sighed and explained further. ‘If we dive straight in and try to pop your cherry and it is too painful and doesn’t work you’ll be too scared to try again. So by rimming and fingering you we can get an idea of how much time you’ll need to relax enough and if we need to stretch you over time like Armand and I did….understand?’

I nodded, waiting for him to go on.

‘I can’t say it won’t hurt, I can only say that it’ll be as painless as possible…there’s a lot of factors; how tight you are, how nervous you are, which of us you pick, positions. The list goes on. Is that what you’ve been asking for?’ Daniel eyed me calmly, I couldn’t understand how he was always so calm.

I guessed it was what I wanted to know, I still didn’t fully understand but I had the general idea so that was something. I kissed his cheek gratefully and nuzzled his nose.

‘Thank you Daniel that does help…’ I looked down at his fingers and wondered how they would feel inside me, Daniel had nice fingers, clean and neat nails. I couldn’t imagine what it would feel like try as I might.

Daniel cupped my chin and turned my face towards his. ‘Don’t think on it too much, you’re stressing yourself out and you’re going to get to psyched to try it….as we keep saying you can always say no.’


End file.
